


Worried

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Detective Work, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 3, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: “Dan, Lucifer has been missing for three days, Maze four days, and Amenadiel five. Are you seriously suggesting that I’m overacting?” Chloe stressed in an unapologetic tone as she stared Dan down across her desk.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching episode 3x03. And oh man that last scene sent chills down my spine!
> 
> Anyway, this little story takes place sometime in the future when the Sinnerman is finally making his move.

“Dan, Lucifer has been missing for three days, Maze four days, and Amenadiel five. Are you seriously suggesting that I’m overacting?” Chloe stressed in an unapologetic tone as she stared Dan down across her desk.

Dan sighed. “No Chloe, I’m not. Whenever Lucifer or Maze disappear, I nearly have a heart attack. Look, it’s probably just some weird family thing. Besides, I’ve seen Maze and Lucifer in action multiple times. They’re actually pretty terrifying to watch, and I haven’t even seen them fight together. And I don’t think Amenadiel a push over either; the dude’s built like a tank.”

“I’m sorry, are we talking about the same Lucifer? The man who literally confronts armed murders with nothing but a smile on a daily basis. The same man, who I constantly have to bail out myself every case?”

“I know he doesn’t look like it, Chloe. But Lucifer can handle himself, and if he can’t, then Maze can.”

Chloe growls in frustration. “No Dan, you’re not listening! Maze, Amenadiel, and Lucifer all disappeared on separate days, how do you know they’re together!”

“Because…Because – I don’t know! But why are you so sure it’s something bad!”

“I don’t know. It’s just a gut feeling. Lucifer’s been starring at every suspect as if they have some giant secret. Maze started carrying around extra knives, and checking in with everyone 3 times a day since Canada. And you said last week that Amenadiel stopped showing up to your improv rehearsals.”

“Is it strange? Yes, but that –”

“Hey, Espinoza, here are those files on Smith and Morningstar you asked for.” A young computer science tech said, as she handed Dan the files.

Dan sighed again in defeat. “Thanks, Phyllis,” he softly spoke as he continued to stare at the files, hoping that if he didn’t make eye contact, he’d wake up from this dream that was about to become a nightmare.

“ _Don’t worry,_ _Chloe_. _You’re overacting,_ _Chloe_. When are you going to stop lying to me!” Chloe’s eyes began to burn.

“I know. I know. I know.” Dan pleaded as he finally got the courage, more likely guilt, to look her in the eye. “Listen, I honestly didn’t think it was anything. Thought it was just my cop brain being a little paranoid. I was going to take a quick search this morning, and then get back to work. I swear.”

Chloe closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She felt like she was talking to Lucifer. “That feeling Dan, it’s your gut. Listen to it.”

“Chloe, you don’t understand. This–“

“ _ **No, you don’t understand!**_ I am _sick_ and _tired_ of people telling me that _I don’t understand!_ Is it _me?_ Do _I_ come across as _stupid_ or something! I am a homicide detective with the LA Police Department. I have one of the best records out of everyone currently in this department.”

“Chloe,” Dan softly spoke as he gently grabbed her hands, and led her to a secluded corner.

“Hey, nothing is wrong with you.” Dan spoke as he gentle squeezed.

Chloe felt her face begin to burn at Dan’s sincerity.  She couldn’t say it out loud, but she really needed to hear that. She thought she had been losing her mind.

“You’re right. We’ve all, I’ve been, keeping things from you. It’s not right, but it’s hard. You’re just so…” _boring, lame, annoying._ “Good.” _Oh._

“You never let your fears, or insecurities keep you from some doing what you think is right. And I can’t speak for everyone else, but I can’t do that. Sometimes the fear is just too great, you know. Then the insecurities start talking to the point where, they convince you that this brilliant smart Detective is just too good for you. That once I tell you, you’ll judge me or I don’t know. They’re called fears and insecurities for reason.” Dan said, as he attempted to chuckle at his joke that fell flat.

“Thank you for telling me. But I’m not perfect. And real friends don’t judge you…well not when it really matters. We gotta keep that over inflated head in check, don’t we?” Chloe smiled. “So, what was your gut telling you, Detective?”

Dan, like the flip of switch, focused and went into Detective mode as they made their way back to the files on Chloe’s desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to continue this. I had intended on bringing Lieutenant Pierce in on the conversation, but the ending presently here just happened so organically that I'm worried that adding Marcus in would ruin the flow. I just don't know where to take this. We don't really know anything about the Sinnerman. Except for - (Spoilers for 3x03) - 
> 
> that the Sinnerman knows Lucifer, Amenadiel, Mazikeen, and Mum are supernatural beings. The files that are present at the end of 3x03 say, Lucifer Morningstar, Amenadiel/Dr. Canaan, Mazikeen of the Lilim, Charlotte Richards, and Gaudium. What's significant about this is Maze's name! The Sinnerman knows she's the daughter of Lilith! And if he knows Maze's history, then the Sinnerman has to believe!!  
> (Also, to those who don't know who Gaudium is, he's a fallen, cigar-smoking cherub from the Lucifer Comics!)
> 
> Also, okay I know I just said that I wasn't sure that I was going to continue this, buuuuuut inspiration just stuck me as I was writing this so keep your eyes peeled. No promises, but if I feel confident about it I'll continue. If not then I'll mark this later as complete! (PS: it may involve a certain cherub making an appearance :3 )  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> UPDATE!  
> I have decided that I'm going to keep this as a one-shot, but continue this idea in a separate story with a few changes.


End file.
